<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Arrangement by princessemberphoenix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789442">The Arrangement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessemberphoenix/pseuds/princessemberphoenix'>princessemberphoenix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Teen Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:21:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessemberphoenix/pseuds/princessemberphoenix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Athena is was sold to Sephiroth by her parents for money will she fall him ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not safe for work </p><p>Trigger warning this will have rape in the chapter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Athena was taking a shower when her parents sold her to Sephiroth.<br/>Today she was 15 and little did she know that she was to be Sephiroth wife.<br/>Sephiroth had a evil grin on his face he was to force this girl to be his wife and the mother of his children. She was to have sex with him whether she wanted to or not . Athena walked down stairs to find a strange man in here home. Hello my beautiful future wife. He said with a evil laugh. What mom dad can you hear what he just said! Athena said all scared. Yeah and we do not give a shit you slut now go pack your bags and do as your told. Her parents yelled. She went upstairs to pack her bags. I was to marry this stranger like that she didn't know what to do.<br/>A hour later she was at her future husband house. He grabbed her by the neck and forced her clothes off. She tried to fight him off her but it was not use.<br/>Don't fight baby. He told her. He forced his cock inside her tight pussy. She screamed stop please. Her cries made him groan as he went deeper inside her <br/>Tears running down her face as she begged him to stop. She started to feel her first orgasm and he grown Damn that's a tight pussy. Baby girl I'm gonna cum inside you and make you carry my child! He said as he thrusts harder. If you ever get an abortion I will kill you . He spill his cum deep inside her. Her blood was all over the sheets. You monster! She cried as he fell asleep. The next morning she went to take a shower. She was gonna have to get used to this wasn't she.  She ate her breakfast and she cried.   Athena's POV<br/>I was set to marry this monster next week I don't know if I could take this.<br/>Much longer being his wife and he threatened to kill me if got an abortion.<br/>I was so scared of him how was I supposed to learn to love him when he hurts me.<br/>Athena I didn't want hurt you last night but you gave me no choice. He told me.<br/>I cried in pain. Loving him was so painful. Why must it hurt his love for me if I can even call it that. Next you slap me the punishment will be worse you got it. He growled. Yes Sephiroth I got it. I told him then he cleaned up my wound he just gave me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The great escape part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Athena tried escape from Sephiroth</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Athena's POV<br/>I woke up and I walked into the bathroom to take a shower . I need to find away to escape and get away from Sephiroth. I have some money saved up for a cheap motel. I don't know if I will get an abortion Sephiroth threat kind of scares me.<br/>Of course running away I am risking a lot but I have to get away from him.<br/>I just found out I was pregnant and I need to protect this baby. He doesn't know I am pregnant. It was my chance to leave I packed a backpack I grabbed food out of the pantry and I claimed out the window surprised how easy that was. I run into the woods so no one would see me and I traveled by foot. The best plan was to go camping until I go to the middle of no where. Little did Sephiroth know I had amazing survival skills. I didn't want hunt for food but I had to survive in the wilderness. An hour later I found a place to set up camp. I kept my sonogram close to me I knew I would do anything to keep this baby safe. I wanted to name her Hotaru after my favorite show sailor moon. Oh Hotaru mommy loves you and I will protect you from that monster. I was time for me to fish and I made a spare and I caught several fish. I let matches that mal said it take six days to get to my motel. I roasted some fish and are till I was stuffed.  Then I pitched my tent and I lay out my sleeping and I fell asleep. Oh Athena you shouldn't of done that and growled as he ripped clothes off and held the knife to my throat. You silly whore now you must be punished. No Sephiroth please I'm pregnant I yelled . He forced his cock into my pussy and he slammed into it hard. Please stop I cried. I awoke to a nightmare he was not here. I let out a sigh of relief. He would rape me every night even though I'm pregnant he still did it. He said the only he won't do it is if I'm in labor. He is very sick indeed. It was sun rise so I packed up my tent and I walked West but not before collecting somewater. Hotaru please forgive me for not leaving sooner. <br/>My feet were getting tired so I decided to go hide in a cave till night fall and I went to sleep. A few hours later I woke up and it was night time I run out cave and I started walking until I saw a car I hold out my thumb. Her name was Tifa she was super sweet. And she got me to my hotel safely made it to the cheap motel and I crushed on the bed. The never say I apply for a job as a waitress and I got it. <br/>I was so happy to be making money this town seemed promising.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>